


Coopbastian, Actually

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing (Coopbastian) scene from Glee, Actually episode (small spoiler).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coopbastian, Actually

“What do you mean you’re in New York?” Cooper hisses into the phone. He listens to Blaine’s stumbling answer that Cooper can sum up in one word – Kurt. 

“I just…I wanted to spend Christmas with my baby brother,” Cooper sighs. 

“I’ll be back on the 27th, Coop. I’m sorry, I just – I couldn’t not do this,” Blaine replies.

“It’s not Christmas on the 27th,” Cooper whines. He leans against the doorway into the living room the Anderson family room. “And I…I have some important news to tell you,” he continues more seriously. His eyes rake over Sebastian who is pretending to relax on the couch, but his spine is too straight to make it believable. Cooper smiles, remembering the panicked look he got as he left the room - abandoning Sebastian to his parents – to go call Blaine.

“What? Is something wrong?” Blaine rushes out the words. 

“No, nothing wrong,” Cooper pacifies. “Just…important. You’ll see when you come home.”

“Cooper!” Blaine whines. Cooper can’t stop the smirk at knowing that Blaine’s curiosity will eat at him until he gets back.

“Consider it your penance for skipping town and abandoning family on the holidays,” Cooper scolds. 

“Cooper,” Blaine says and it’s full of guilt. 

“I’ll see you when you get back, okay squirt?” Cooper asks, letting Blaine off the hook.

“Don’t call me that,” Blaine groans, but then laughs.

“See you on the 27th. Love you B,” Cooper finishes softly. He ends the phone call after Blaine returns the sentiment and walks back into the living room. He takes his seat next to Sebastian on the couch and slides his arm around his waist. When Sebastian immediately relaxes at the touch, Cooper tugs him closer. 

“How’s Blaine doing?” Mrs. Anderson asks, taking her gaze away from the television screen where a Christmas holiday special was playing. Cooper feels Sebastian tense at the reminder.

“No talking except during commercials,” Mr. Anderson says sternly, eyes focused on the television. He turns up the volume another notch to back-up his point. 

Cooper smiles and gives his mom and thumbs up as an answer. He then squeezes Sebastian’s hip and whispers into his ear, “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

Sebastian turns his head and looks at Cooper, his brows pinched and eyes dark. Cooper leans forward and kisses his cheek, as bold as he’ll ever get in front of his parents especially since he brought a boyfriend – not a girlfriend - home for Christmas. He leans back into the couch and pulls Sebastian snug up against his side, pointedly ignoring his Dad’s side-long looks. 

It isn’t the perfect family Christmas Cooper gets paid to act out, but as Sebastian relaxes back into him and puts his hand on Cooper’s, he knows that even when Blaine gets home and has a mini-freak out session, everything will be fine. 

Hopefully.


End file.
